RotDQ: Episode 17
Recap Day Fifty-One (9th Eleasis 1489) 26th day on the Road.The party continue along the road to Waterdeep. with the wagon train, undercover as guards for Beyd Sechepol. It is the night and the party is joined by Solania's lost friend, Talis Winterleaf. Talis claims not to be a Doppelganger. During the night Trior talks Talis telepathically. He knows that she is a Doppelganger, and asks her to read Maven's Mind. Talis says that Maven knows the truth about Trior and not to trust him. Day Fifty-Two (10th Eleasis 1489) 27th day on the Road. They continue down the road. During the day Talis and Solania talk, and Talis says she afraid of Trior, and if something happens to her, to suspect Trior first. Solania makes Talis promise not to leave her again. That night Talis leaves camp while Maven is on watch. She tells Maven that Trior asked her to read his mind, but Maven says he doesn't believe her. Talis then leaves. Day Fifty-Three (11th Eleasis 1489) 28th day on the Road. The caravan is coming towards a town, Dragonspear. Solania notices Talis has gone missing. Trior and Maven point out she was a Doppelganger again, and the fake Talis was just reading her mind. Solania notices some evidence planted by Talis on Maven and Trior, but doesn't believe it. They arrive in town and Trior gets some more cheese. Maven gets some spikes. Trior and Beyd Sechepol stay at an inn in town, the rest of the party stay at the party. Days Sixty-Three (21st Eleasis 1489) 38th day on the Road. The wagon at the front of the wagon has broken a wheel. A chest of gold has fallen out of the wagon, spilling gold coins on the ground. Trior recognises the person putting the gold back in the chest is a cultist. The party think there are more cultists are around than they first expected. Days Sixty-Four (22nd Eleasis 1489) 4 people have died overnight, seemingly of infection. Trior, Cleric of Helm, offers to give a funeral on behalf of the departed. Trior notices they were all witness to the cultist gold chest spilling. Maven says everyone saw the gold, so there is no reason those 4 were targeted. Trior investigates on of the bodies closely, but confirms it was poison. He tells the relatives of the dead about the poisoning. Trior then talks with Longnose and warns him of "Ruffians" who poisoned the 4 dead. Days Seventy-One (29nd Eleasis 1489) 45th day on the Road. A group of Adventurers join the Caravan. They are boisterous and braggards. Days Seventy-Two (30th Eleasis 1489) The party told by Beyd Sechepol they are fired, and the new Adventurers have taken their jobs. The party take this chance time to try to infiltrate the dragon cult in the wagon. Maven talks first with a sergent then a lieutenant, trying to get hired on, showing the dragon scales and saying the Cult's Salute. The Lieutenant say they will find Maven after they talk with their leadership. The party try to rest with Longnose, but Longnose is now scared of the party. Days Seventy-Three (1st Eleint 1489) Beyd Sechepol's wagon is under attack by Endercaps and Spiders. The party stand idly by as Beyd Sechepol's new guards are slaughtered. When Beyd Sechepol agrees to paying the party x5 wages, they join the fight against the venomous enemies. Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Episodes